Len Puberty
by wisarute7
Summary: Len just turn eighteen but something happen to him. Please R&R


**A/N: Okay this is my attempt at writing a fanfiction and this will not be possible without the help from '****xx Wish You Were Here xx' so thank you very much**** and please review **

Len, our shota boy with enough energy to supply the entire universe, has lost all his confidence and barricaded himself in his room. The last time he did that was when he was ten. Miku made the critical mistake of calling him a 'shota' and dressing him in ladies' swimwear; he locked himself in his room for a whole month after that. Today, however, no one's done anything and no one knows what's happened to him to make him isolate himself. Yesterday was his and Rin's eighteenth birthday. He looked so excited and happy, but no one's seen him since he went to bed. What happened to him? Let's find out!

~Vocaloid household~

Everyone had been waiting for Len to come down for the last six hours. They sent Piko to go check on him a few minutes ago, but when he came down and told everyone that he'd locked himself in his room, all the Vocaloids shot death stares at Miku, thinking that his isolation from everyone had something to do with her. She shooks her head fiercely in denial.

After a bit of discussion, it was decided that everyone would come up with their own method of getting Len out of his room, Luka excluded. Luka offered to judge each person's likelihood of success and, upon the event of getting Len out of his room, determine a suitable reward.

First to try was Iroha. Knowing that Len was a sucker for her cats, she gathered her kitty family outside Len's room, telling them to meow in sorrow. An unexpected dog-like growl sent a startled Iroha and a family of frightened cats down the stairs in fright.

Next up was Miku, who tried to redeem herself from the swimsuit incident by offering him an once-in-a-lifetime chance to win a houseful of bananas. The thought of failure never occurred to Miku, and it was a shock for Miku to hear that Len didn't want to take the opportunity.

Dell, being the heavy smoker he is, tried to smoke him out of his room, almost burning down the house in the process. To his surprise, a cascade of water came out of the keyhole (which looked way too small for anything to come out of it), drenching Dell and his cigarette and effectively putting out the fire.

Our favorite ice-cream lover tried talking to Len, pressing him on why he locked himself away. In desperation, Kaito told him he would never call him a 'shota' again (which was an extremely rare thing for anyone to do) and even offered him some of his ice-cream (which was even rarer). After a full ten minutes passed without a single sound from Len, Kaito went back downstairs in defeat.

Gumi and Gakupo joined forces, doing a similar thing of what Kaito did and asking him what was wrong. When told that Len "didn't want to talk about it", Gakupo tried breaking down the door, forgetting that the ground was still wet from Dell's attempt. The poor samurai slipped down the stairs, hitting his head on the bottom step. Luka dragged an unconscious Gakupo over to the sofa, a scared Gumi watching from the top of the stairs.

Armed with her lifeline, her yellow cell phone, Neru tried talking to him via text. It took a while for her to remember that Rin took away his cell phone so he'd pay more attention to their birthday and that she'd forgotten to give it back.

Bearing in mind Len's love for bananas, Meiko threatened to turn Len's worst nightmare into reality: locating every banana in the house and turning them into banana smoosh.

Len responses? "The bananas are better off as smoosh than rotting away in this hell hole. At least you can make a banana cake out of the mash."

Haku, being an even worse alcoholic than Meiko, offered him some of her sake, telling him that it helped relieve stress. After five minutes of being ignored, Haku gave up, drinking the stash of sake she'd brought up for him. Poor Luka almost got smothered by the drunkard while dragging her away.

Knowing Len's obsession with fanfiction, Piko offered Len a 'private lesson'. It didn't take long for Piko to realize that Len had fallen out of that obsession from his recent depression, and so he gave up, leaving a nose bleeding Luka in his wake.

Rin, who everyone (inclusive of herself) knew was Len's love interest, decided to play sexy and offered him a full body massage to help relieve stress and bring about relaxation, all the while speaking in a smooth, seductive voice. When told that he didn't want anything of the sort, Rin quickly returned to her room, a dark red blush adorning her face. Little did she know that she was closer than any of the others in getting Len out of his room. He regretted not taking up her offer for the next three weeks (it'd taken a long time for Rin to get over her embarrassment, and she'd refused to speak to him since her failed attempt at seduction).

Luka took a different approach to talking to Len, having observed everyone's methods and failures. Deciding to wait for Len to initiate the conversation, she waited outside his room, eating tuna and leaning against the door. It didn't take long for Len to realize that she was outside, and soon, the two were successfully conversing via paper.

**(Len's side of the conversation is in italics, Luka's is in bold italics).**

_Leave me alone, Luka._

_**You're already alone. You're the only one in there.**_

_No one will understand how I feel._ Noises coming from the room sounded like something banging on the wall, his head?

_**You never try, you'll never know.**_

_Can you keep a secret?_

_**Have I told anyone anything private before?**_

Dry laugh, _if you know this secret, you won't like me anymore._

_**You're my little brother. How can I**_** not **_**like you?**_

The door opened a crack, much to Luka's surprise. A hand gestured for her to come inside, which Luka followed quickly. Once inside, Luka burst out into peals of laughter. Why? Well, our little shota is growing up. Like any normal adolescent, Len's gotten a few pimples.


End file.
